TOW Monica gets competitive (again)
by iluvchanchanman
Summary: No one knows about C&M and everyones' acting weird.


TOW a surprise ending

Hi! This occurs at the start (ish) of series 5. No one knows about Chandler and Monica. Please read the whole thing cause it starts of a bit rubbish and samey but gets better (hopefully!)

Chandler stared at his coffee with disgust, the truth was he didn't really like coffee that much. Central Perk was where his friends spent most their time so he drunk it to be sociable. He looked up feeling someone staring at him and noticed it was Monica. Chandler tried hard to remain straight faced but caved in and smiled back. He prevented the smile from remaining for fear the others would notice. He looked toward Joey who had an unusual smile plastered on his face too. He looked at Rachel secondly and on her face mirrored a similar "fake" smile. 

"I gotta go feed the birds," Chandler said glancing at Monica with a pleading look.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too," Monica replied seeing Chandlers' urgent look.

When they were out of sight Chandler turned to Monica.

"They know!"

"WHAT? Who does?" Monica replied shocked.

"Rachel and Joey, they must have caught us smiling cause I just saw them trying to cover laughter."

"God! What do we do?"

"Just say nothing I mean I might be wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monica plastered on a smile as Ross put down a large cup of coffee next to her. She was so sick of coffee but accepted the fact her friends were addicts and drunk along with them. She looked toward Joey and Rachel to notice if they were acting differently. They were whispering about something and Rachel smiled widely and then looked up at Monica. Suddenly a guilty look came over Rachel and she stopped smiling and coughed edgily.

"Hey Rach, wanna go to see a film?" Monica asked trying to ignore her fear that Rachel knew about her secret affair with Chandler.

""Um I can't, I gotta go do laundry."

"Oh OK then maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sure Mon, OK I gotta go see ya guys." Rachel said putting her coat on and getting up to leave.

"Yeah I gotta go. I got an audition." Joey said a few seconds later.

"Really Joe? You never said. What's the part?" Chandler asked surprise Joey hadn't told his friends. Getting auditions was a rare occurrence for Joey.

"Um its for bras."

"You're gonna be in an advert for bras?" Chandler asked smirking.

"Yep gotta go." Joey left hurriedly.

Ross left toward the toilet leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

"I told you they are acting strange. They know and they gonna try and catch us out." Chandler said checking Ross was returning.

"Yeah they are acting weird." Monica said looking slightly worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel sipped on her tea reading a magazine. She was thankful the guys had tea bags in their apartment, coffee was really starting to annoy her. She couldn't understand her friends obsession with it. 

Monica glance at her alarm clock that read 2:56am and waited a few more minutes before she got out of her bed and crept toward the guys apartment to see Chandler in their normal nightly ritual. She opened their door and was shocked to see Rachel was standing by the Foosball table drinking tea.

"Rach?" Monica said shocked frantically thinking up an excuse as to why she was in Chandlers apartment at 3 am.

"Monica hi um I was just getting a drink here. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh right yeah I was wondering were you was that's why I came over here."

Chandler heard voices and walked out of his bedroom. He was expecting Monica but who was she talking to? Had Joey caught her?

"Rachel? What you doing here?" Then he realised he had to pretend he was shocked Monica was there too, "Um and Monica... why are you two here?"

"I came over to find Rach, she was just getting a drink here." Monica said seeing the annoyed look on Chandler's face, that Monica would have to go back to her apartment now she'd been caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my God!" Monica whispered hurrying quietly back into her room and over to her bed where Chandler lay.

"What Mon?"

"I think you were right about Joey and Rachel!"

"What? Why?"

"Well I went in the living room and heard Joey and Rachel in her room laughing. I bet they are in there planning to catch you escaping out of my room!"

"So I was right! God! What do we do? Give in?"

"ME?! Give in? Chandler they are not winning! Right get in my cupboard and I'll go out there and leave my door open so she'll see no ones in here."

"OK good plan," Chandler replied sarcastically, "Wait that cupboard? I am not gonna fit in there!"

"Chandler I could fit three of you in there."

"Yeah maybe but not with the amount of clothes you've got!"

"Get in there!"

Chandler reluctantly opened the cupboard and squeezed in. Monica kissed him quickly and shut the door on him. She opened her bedroom door and turned the TV on deliberately to make enough noise for Rachel to hear. Rachel left her room a few seconds later shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Mon, you're up early."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Alright, well I'm going back to bed then but can I borrow that book you're reading?"

"Sure it's on my desk." Monica watched Rachel going into her room. She knew Rachel was just checking Chandler wasn't there and had no intent on reading that book. When Rachel had re-entered her room Monica went back to hers; to release Chandler.

"She was so shocked to realise you wasn't in here. We are so winning!" Monica said happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joe and Rach are still acting weird. Why haven't they confronted us yet?" Chandler asked Monica. They were laying in bed together in Monica's room. It was early the next morning and Chandler knew he'd have to leave soon to get ready to go to work.

"Yeah I know!"

"I'm starting to think its something else though. I mean Joey's acting really strange he hasn't even had a girl over for over 3 weeks... This is JOEY we're talking about!"

"Wow 3 weeks!? Joey?" 

"Yep and plus he seems to avoid me and he's always out places."

"You're probably imagining it."

"Yeah I guess. But I mean what if he's angry at me cause I'm keeping our relationship a secret from him? We have hardly spoke to each other over the past few days." 

"Yeah me and Rach are drifting apart. Maybe we should just tell everyone then we don't have to sneak around."

"We'll talk about it later yeah? Well I gotta get to work." Chandler kissed Monica and got out of the bed sighing. Work was the last place he felt like going. He walked outside Monica's room and gasped with shock. Joey gasped at the same time as he walked outside of Rachel's room. 

"What the hell are you doing coming out of Monica's room Chandler?" Joey screamed .

"What are you doing coming out of RACHEL'S room? And dressed like that?" Chandler pointed to him. Joey was standing in just his boxers.

Monica and Rachel heard the shouting and ran out of the rooms.

"Oh my God." The two said in unison pointing at each other starting to jump to conclusions.

"Monica have you been sleeping with Chandler?" Rachel asked amazed and in a squeaky high pitched voice..

"You've been sleeping with Joey?" Monica asked, her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

The four nodded confirming the other two's shocked accusations.

"Why the hell did you two keep this quiet?" Joey asked.

"The same reason you two did!" Chandler replied.

"This is so great!" Monica said happily, "I just can't believe it!" 

The four hugged happy for the other two but still in a dazed state.

"We thought you two were on to us!" Chandler said laughing.

"Really? We thought you knew too! I mean what with the smiling and lame excuses. When Monica caught me at 3 o clock in the morning drinking tea I thought you had sussed us out!" Rachel replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"Maybe Ross and Phoebe have been doing it too!" Joey joked.

The four looked over toward ugly naked guys apartment were Ross had just moved in. They immediately saw Ross hugging a blond woman who had her back to the four.

"Oh my God!"

"No way!"

"Hey guys why aren't you dressed?" Phoebe said as she just entered the apartment.

The four turned suddenly to Phoebe and laughed.

"That's Carol" Monica said glancing back over at Ross' apartment. 

"OK should we tell Phoebe about us?" Joey asked.

"What that Mon and Chandler are sleeping together and you guys are doing the same? Phoebe said pointing to Rachel and Joey.

"You knew?" Monica said amazed.

"Yeah so obvious!" Phoebe said laughing, "You're lucky Ross doesn't know yet cause you..." She points to Chandler, "and you..." She points to Joey, "Would be DEAD!"

That's it! I hope you liked it! Please review I would really appreciate it (good or bad comments are welcome!) Thanks! (Oh and sorry to the Joey and Phoebe supporters but I don't think they should be together!) 

E-mail address: i_luv_chan_chan_man@yahoo.com


End file.
